


Strange Love

by Trickster_Angel



Series: Louder than Sirens, Louder than Bells [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Denial, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Season 1 Episode 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_Angel/pseuds/Trickster_Angel
Summary: Two things happened at once.One: Yuuri froze. His eyes widened in horror. Then they rolled back in his head and he collapsed on the ice.Two: Someone’s hand dug into the meat of Yuri’s shoulder and squeezed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the same universe as [Drumming Song](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8628022/chapters/19785349). The rules for soulmates are the same but you don't need to read Drumming Song to understand Strange Love (but I recommend you do).

_We wrote a story in the fog on the windows that night._

_But the ending is the same every damn time. No, no, no._

_We wrote a story in the fog on the windows that night._

_But the ending is the same every damn time._

_Strange Love, Halsey_

 

* * *

The music started. Yuuri began his seduction. He flashed a smile at the crowd, in their direction. Viktor gave a low whistle.

Two things happened at once.

One: Yuuri froze. His eyes widened in horror. Then they rolled back in his head and he collapsed on the ice.

Two: Someone’s hand dug into the meat of Yuri’s shoulder and _squeezed_.

The audience gasped. The announcers were saying something but Yuri wasn’t paying attention. He wanted to know who was grabbing him; they could damage the costume. But when he saw who it was, he realized it didn’t matter.

Viktor had grabbed Yuri’s shoulder and was using him to support himself. He was also leaning on the wall around the rink. He was shaking uncontrollably and looked pale. Yuri couldn’t believe how sick he looked in a matter of seconds. He wasn’t even looking at what happened to Yuuri, just staring down at the wall. It didn’t take Yuri long to put two and two together.

Yuuri and Viktor were soulmates. Not a lot of people had them but these two seemed to be some of the lucky ones, or unlucky ones. The soulmate bond started when a special moment was shared between the two. People would often faint from the stress of the bond forming. Viktor hadn’t which was unusual but not unheard of. But the hallmark of the soulmate bond was the song. According to people who had it, it sounded like constant beating drums. It changed with a person’s emotions so one could tell how their soulmate was feeling. It also changed with distance, getting quieter as the two soulmates grew further apart. It would only stop if they achieved a great enough distance or if one’s soulmate died.

Yuri only knew two people with soulmates, his grandfather and one of the other figure skaters he trained with. His grandfather had always described it as being pleasant but the other skater called it a burden that constantly weighed on them. She loved her soulmate but the song bothered her and made it hard to go about daily life. And now Viktor and Yuuri were about to face a lifetime of that.

“Yuuri,” Yuuko whispered in shock. She went out onto the ice, along with a few other people. At that point, the other Yuuri was waking up. He was trying to force himself to stand but he appeared shaky on his feet.

Yuri couldn’t hear it, but Yuuko and Yuuri were having a conversation. At the end, he ended up skating back out of the rink with her. Another man who had gone out was right next to him, waiting to see if he’d faint again. Yuri knew he wouldn’t. How stupid were they all that they didn’t see it?

Yuuri got off the ice and was immediately led into the locker room. Some people were going in with him. He was breathing heavily as he was led inside.

Viktor turned his head to look. “Yuuri,” he whispered. He tried to stand on his own, but had to lean against the wall again. His grip on Yuri’s shoulder was sure to leave a bruise.

“Viktor,” Yuri said and readjusted him so Viktor was leaning on him, not just using his shoulder to support himself. “Are you alright?”

“Yes,” he said but it sounded more like a question, “What happened to Yuuri?”

“He fainted,” Yuri replied, “They took him into the locker room.”

“I should see if he’s okay,” Viktor said, trying to remove himself from Yuri. But Yuri grabbed his hand to hold him still.

“Now you have to come back to Russia with me,” he said.

Viktor stared at him for a second, confused, before asking, “What?”

“I know he’s your soulmate,” Yuri whispered so only the two of them could hear, “What are you going to do now that you have the song? Neither of you will be able to skate. At least if you go back to Russia, you’ll lose it and can train me.” Yuri hoped that would be enough. Russia and Japan weren’t that far apart; Viktor might not even lose it at that distance. But it was worth a try. Because he couldn’t coach Yuuri with that kind of distraction.

“This competition isn’t over, Yurio,” he replied with a smile, pulling his hand out of Yuri’s grasp, “I’m still going to be an impartial judge.” He stood on his own and walked over to the locker room.

“You can’t be,” Yuri said and Viktor stopped walking. “Not anymore.” Viktor resumed walking to the locker room. Yuri followed behind, for sheer curiosity’s sake. But he knew what was wrong with the other Yuuri.

Yuuko stood outside the locker room, waiting. “There was doctor in the audience,” she said when she saw them, “What luck.”

“Can I go in?” Viktor asked.

At that moment, an unfamiliar man walked out of the locker room. Yuri assumed this was the doctor.

“Doctor, what happened to him?” Yuuko asked.

“He seems a bit shaken but is otherwise fine,” the doctor replied.

But that wasn’t what was important. “Can he skate?” Yuri asked.

That question was answered ten minutes later, with Yuuri back out on the ice. The announcers talked about his fainting spell, wondering how that would affect his performance. Yuri figured everyone there was wondering the same thing.

Yuuri stood in the middle of the rink, waiting for the music to being again. And when it did, he launched back into his routine, playing the part again. He moved his arms seductively, skating back and smiled again. Then he started his step sequence.

Yuri could see it. He could see the story Yuuri wanted to tell. This was no playboy’s story; this was the woman being pursued.  And now if Yuuri was the woman pursued, Yuri knew who was to play the seducer.

And Yuri was amazed. Despite the fact the other Yuuri had the song, had gotten it not ten minutes earlier, his concentration was amazing. His head must have been screaming but it looked as though the only thought on his mind was his performance.

He started his first jump and landed it without a hitch. Yuri’s eyes wandered to everyone else. The audience was enthralled by him. Even Viktor was staring, mouth slightly open, marveling at Yuuri.

Yuri started watching the routine again but he had to wonder; how? How did he manage to do a near perfect routine when he had the song? How could he manage to even think about anything other than it?

He messed up his quadruple Salchow, having to put a hand on the ice to stop himself from falling. But he took it in stride and kept going. It didn’t even look like it bothered him.

He finished the last of his jumps perfectly and Yuri had had enough. He didn’t understand how Yuuri managed to do it but his routine was better than his. He could see the Eros, the seduction, the sexual love in every step. And now he knew who that sexual love was for because it definitely wasn’t for katsudon anymore. Yuri wasn’t able to incorporate Agape that way. He knew he’d lost before Yuuri even finished.

He went to the locker room to get changed. He didn’t need to hear the results to know what he was going to do.


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh, truth, I think truth is what you believe in,_

_And faith, I think faith is having a reason,_

_And I know now, love, if your wings are broken,_

_Borrow mine ‘til yours can open too,_

_‘Cause I’m gonna stand by you._

_Stand By You, Rachel Platten_

 

* * *

Yuuri wanted to think. The song in his head made that difficult, as did the crowd of people at his place. They were all celebrating his victory and his performance. And getting roaring drunk in the process. He might have joined them if he didn’t have the song. But it ran through his head, causing him a bad headache aggravated by the rowdy celebration.

So he left. Once the party had died down and it was appropriate that he could leave, he did. He went to the place where he could best think: Ice Castle Hasetsu. It would be completely empty and best of all, away from his soulmate.

He’d only been listening to the song for a few hours but it had been so loud. He assumed that meant his soulmate was really close to him but he had no point of reference. He didn’t really know anyone with a soulmate. An old schoolmate had a soulmate but other than him, he didn’t know anyone else.

Yuuri hurried over to the rink. The song got a little quieter as he went but he didn’t want to think about that. He quickly laced up his skates and got back onto the ice.

It seemed incredible that only a few hours before, the place with filled with people, both his and the other Yuri’s fans. And now it was completely deserted.

Yuuri skated around the length of the rink a few times before attempting anything complicated. He had Viktor’s “Stay Close to Me” routine memorized so he launched into that. As long as he didn’t need to think about what he was doing with his feet, he could think about what was going on in his head.

Yuuri didn’t know who his soulmate was. Sure, it was apparently supposed to happen after a special moment with you and your soulmate but that didn’t happen for him. It seemed so random.

The triplets had been filming the whole thing and captured him fainting on the ice. They’d showed him the video of his performance but he wanted to see the video of him fainting. And they hadn’t deleted it yet so he got to. He watched himself collapse and looked around for another person fainting but he didn’t see one. Maybe they were on the triplet’s side of the rink but Yuuri didn’t know. The video got him no closer to his soulmate. They were lucky though; everyone’s attention had been on him in that moment. They knew he was their soulmate. He just needed to find them.

Yuuri stopped the routine. He was thinking about it too much. He moved into his “Eros” routine.

He could barely believe he won the Onsen on Ice competition. After all, the other Yuri was so much more talented than him. His “Agape” performance was the best he’d ever seen. So why did Viktor pick him?

And Yuri seemed to know he’d won too. He’d left before the results were even announced, to train back in Russia. And Yuuri had been sure he had lost.

“Eros” was too much to think about. He knew parts of “Agape” so he tried that instead. And it felt so natural to him, in comparison to “Eros”. It was nice to leave his comfort zone, if extremely difficult. But he’d won. And he still didn’t understand that.

He wanted to nail that quadruple Salchow. If the other Yuri could do it, he knew he had to learn.

He jumped. And he landed badly on his ankle and fell onto the ice. He sat there for a moment, letting the pain wash over him. Tears welled up in his eyes.

He didn’t understand; his ankle hurt but not that much. Not enough to make him cry. So why had the tears started falling?

Yuuri felt like such a child. He was crying on the ice after he fell. Why was he so dumb?

He knew who his soulmate was. But he had to be wrong! It couldn’t be Viktor! Yuuri was not that lucky. He couldn’t have his idol as a soulmate! The universe couldn’t be so cruel to Viktor.

The song grew louder in his head. His soulmate was approaching. It was almost deafeningly loud. The beat was incessant. Yuuri couldn’t stop crying.

“Yuuri?” That voice cut through the song like a knife. It was the clearest thing he’d heard since he’d woken up on the ice. Yuuri didn’t answer but he was found anyway.

“Yuuri!” He wasn’t wearing skates but Viktor immediately ran out on the ice. Yuuri was surprised he was so steady after how much he drank at the party. How was he even conscious? He hadn’t been when Yuuri left.

“Yuuri, are you alright?” He touched Yuuri’s shoulder and the song changed. It grew even louder but sweeter, more beautiful, if that was possible. Like it approved of them being near one another. Yuuri flinched and Viktor let go. The song returned to its steady beat.

“Yuuri, what’s wrong?” Viktor asked.

“Would you believe me if I said nothing?” Yuuri asked. He tried to smile but he knew it wasn’t working.

“Yuuri, if we’re soulmates-”

“But we’re not!”

The ice rink was completely silent, save for Yuuri’s hitching breaths. Viktor looked at him seriously, not saying a word.

“I can’t be,” Yuuri continued, “You’re just so amazing and I don’t even know why you took an interest in me. You’re a much better skater than I am. You’re charming, charismatic, Viktor, you’re practically perfect. You could have anyone but the universe chose me. You deserve so much better than me.”

Viktor looked at him seriously. “And why would you think that?”

“Because it’s true,” Yuuri said, “And I know we can’t be soulmates. You didn’t faint. I saw the video of me fainting but you didn’t.” He’d seen Viktor leaning on the wall, a hand gripping the other Yuri’s shoulder. But he hadn’t fainted.

“Not everyone faints,” Viktor said, “It wasn’t easy staying conscious through that. You were probably the lucky one.”

“But I have nothing to offer. I bet you’ve been with dozens of people who would be so much better for you than me.”

Viktor smiled. “Are you implying I’m a slut?”

Yuuri’s eyes widened at the realization. “No! No! I just meant-”

Viktor laughed, cutting off Yuuri’s reply. “I know what you meant, Yuuri. I have had other partners, though not as many as you seem to think.”

“And I’ve never had any,” Yuuri said, “I’ve never had a date before and now the universe is telling me I have a soulmate. We haven’t even known each other that long. Why did it decide now was the time?”

“Because I’m attracted to you, Yuuri.” Yuuri felt like his heart had stopped beating. His breath caught in his throat. Viktor was attracted to him? “I have been for a while but today was different. You finally found your Eros today. I saw it as you were skating.”

Yuuri _had_ found his Eros and it wasn’t katsudon anymore. He’d found something better, someone to be his Eros.

“Yuuri,” Viktor said when he wasn’t speaking, “What is your Eros now?”

Yuuri could feel himself blushing. At least the tears had finally stopped. “Viktor, you are my Eros.”

So maybe that was their moment.

Viktor leaned in and kissed him. Yuuri could barely believe it was happening. As soon as Viktor’s lips touched his, it was like he’d been shocked with electricity. The song grew loud and melodious, as if this was the most perfect moment. Like all that mattered was the two of them. Yuuri felt like he was seeing stars. Nothing had ever felt so good in all his life.

Viktor pulled back and the song faded back into its usual patterns. Yuuri couldn’t imagine a better first kiss.

“See, Yuuri?” Viktor said, “We are soulmates.”

There was no way to deny it now. The song was too strong for that. Yuuri and Viktor were soulmates.

“Yuuri?” He could barely speak. His first kiss had been with Viktor Nikiforov, his idol and his soulmate. Yuuri must have cracked his head open on the ice when he’d fallen during the competition because there was no way this was real.

“Yuuuurrrriii?” Viktor said in a singsong. He put his finger on Yuuri’s nose. The song got louder again.

“Yes?” he said but it was hard to concentrate with everything going on.

“Do you believe we’re soulmates now?” Viktor asked with a smile, taking his finger away.

“Y-yes,” Yuuri replied.

Viktor got to his feet and held out his hand. “Let’s go home, my love.”

Yuuri accepted Viktor’s hand with a smile. He was pulled onto his feet and they left the ice rink.

They still had a lot of work to do, both on and off the ice, but at least now they could start their lives together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed Strange Love. Please leave a comment or kudos; they keep me writing. :)


End file.
